The Fairytale Wedding
by Casualtyloverforever
Summary: Ethan asks Alicia to marry him. What will she say and how will his brother take the news?
1. Getting Ready

Alicias POV:

1 year we have been together. The best year of my life. How did i get so lucky. He isnt everyones type because he doesnt like drinking, he is very work based and prefers to spend the night at home rather than go out. Seeing him make my heart just skip. The only problem is that his brother doesnt exactly like us being together, mainly because he has a bit of a thing for me. Here he comes! I just cant believe how lucky i am. "Good morning babe" i say smiling at him. "Morning darling, was wondering is you wanted to come mine tonight? I have something to ask you and im sure i can get Cal to leave the house for a bit." Ethan asks. "yeah course what time you finished up here? Im done at 6." I tell him. "6.30 im done. So if you want to hang on for 30 minutes we can go straight to mine after?" he says as i nod in agreement. "Just to get Caleb out of the house now" Ethan replies as he walks off to find his brother.

Ethans POV:

I find Caleb chatting up some nurse (no surprise there). As i watch her leave i walk up to him and get his attention. "Nibbles! Look who just got her number" he says excited. "Thats good, on a different subject could i have the house to myself tonight?" he looks at me confused. "Yeah course but why?" as i tell him having Alicia round and want to ask her something in private. Cal scoffs at the thought of me and Alicia. "fine nibbles!" he says as he walks away in a mood. Hes been funny with me and Alicia since we got together. Guess he still fancies her. Either way house to ourselves. I need to get ready. As my lunch break nears i get my coat on to head out. Pick up me and Alicias lunch and make a sneaky diversion to the jewellery shop to pick out an engagement ring. Just hope she says yes. This has to be romantic, but not massive as that's not Alicia. Leaving with the ring i figure out what to do to propose to her. Maybe a meal? She likes candle lit meals. With that all sorted i hide the ring and head back to work acting normal when truth be told im scared and nervous for tonight. What will she say? And how will Cal take it?


	2. Popping The Question

Ethans POV:

6.30pm and im finally finished my shift. I dont think i have ever wanted to get out of here so bad. Lets just hope Caleb has stuck to his promise and has left me the house for the night. He said he was stopping at his mates house (probably another girl). As i walk into the staff room to change out of my scrubs Alicia is there ready to go. "Come on nibbles hurry up" she says excited. "Just because you now know why im called nibbles do you have to call me that?" i say looking at her. "Yes" Alicia says giggling slightly as she speaks. Leaving the ED i begin to get nervous. Am i really going to do this? What is she going to say? "So what we doing then?" Alicia asks. "I was thinking just relax at home? Cal is out for the night so we could watch film and have some dinner?" Alicia nods at the idea and skips towards the car. Driving back home all is becoming too real. Tonight i will ask her to marry me.

Alicias POV:

We have had dinner and now sitting watching a film i can sense something is different with Ethan. He is a lot quieter than usual. I push it to the back of my mind that maybe hes just had a bad day at work so i continue watching the film. As this finishes we put on some music and relax together in the sitting room. As Ethan gets up he leaves the room saying he needs to get something as i question what's up with him. Entering the room he stands me up and starts to talk to me. "You know i love you and you mean the absolute world to me" he begins. "I dont ever want that to end. I dont want us to ever end. We are perfect together and i dont want to be with anyone else ever." He got down on one knee as i let out a gasp his next words followed as "Alicia Munroe will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Its like time stood still. Did he just propose to me?!


	3. What Did She Say

Ethans POV:

Down on one knee i stare up at Alicia who stands in shock at what i have just asked. After what feels like a lifetime but was probably only a few seconds she nods her head slowly, voice breaking as she talks. "Yes, yes i will!" she pulls me up as she jumps into my arms crying with happiness. As i place her back down i pop the ring onto her finger as she smiles at me. Did this really just happen? Have we just got engaged. This burst of energy comes over me as i sweep her off her feet and kiss her passionately.

Alicias POV:

I cant stop smiling. He is my best friend, my soulmate and now my fiancée. The ring is gorgeous and so me aswell. A beautiful white gold ring with a small diamond that just shimmers in the right light. Its small but not to small if that makes sense. I dont like big in your face rings that look to big to be on your hand. He knows me so well. As we sit back down and take a breath i realise what has really just happened and hug him tight. Wedding planning now. I know what i want but i still want him to be involved. I think through everything. The perfect wedding. Everyone who cares will be there. Friends family etc. I think of the colours, decorations and the cake when my thought interrupted by Ethan. "What's up babe?" i ask. He looks at me and i know exactly what he is about to say. How do we do this. He will be so upset. Ethan takes a breath and speaks. "Now all we have to do is tell Caleb."


	4. How Could Cal Do This

Ethans POV:

Walking into the ED this morning i knew it would be hard. O had to tell Cal about the engagement but how would he take this? It wouldn't be good but hopefully he accepts it. He has to right? I mean im his little brother. He has to be happy for me right? As i walk towards the staff room i hear him call me. "Nibbles!" as i walk towards him i ask how he is. "Im good. How was your night?" as he nudges me in the arm. "Yh it was good. When you are free i need to talk to you. Its pretty important." I tell him as he looks at me confused. "okay well we are both on lunch at 12 so why not go over to pub for some lunch and you can tell ne then okay?" i nod in agreement as i walk off thinking how i am going to tell him.

Calebs POV:

I wonder what he needs to tell me. It didn't sound good. If it was exciting news he would have told me there and then. As i think what it could be Alicia walks past me towards her patients. She is stunning. Why cant she be with me instead of Ethan. The only girl i actually really like and Ethan gets her! Not fair. How has he pulled her? Im smoother at talking to the ladies. Maybe that's it! Its not good news for him but it is for me. Maybe they broke up. Maybe she does like me after all. As 12 approaches i grab my coat and head over to the pub where Ethan is sat at the table with a coke waiting for me. He looks nervous. As i sit down he looks around as if to think about how to talk. "okay so there is something i need to tell you about me and Alicia. But you may not like it." He starts as i look at him confused. They cant have broke up then because he knows i would like that he knows i like her. "So what is it then bro?" i ask him. "well last night we had our meal and sat to watch some tv but before we did i kinda asked her something." He looks at me as my jaw drops. This better be going where i think it is! "Ethan?!" i say as he cuts me off. "We're engaged Caleb. Me and Alicia are getting married." As i look at him my anger becomes more clear. "No. No you cant.." he looks confused. "I already asked her Cal. Its too late." As i stare at him i say what i feel which brings him into shock. "I said no Ethan. I wont let it happen. If you stay with her i walk out of your choice nibbles. Its me or her." As i finish talking i stand up and walk out leaving him in shock

What will Ethan do and who will he choose?


	5. Making A Decision

Alicias POV:

As im finishing some paperwork on a patient i see Ethan walk back into the ED looking rather down. "What's up baby?" i ask him as he shrugs me off and continues into the staff room. I know Ethan and when he is like this its best to leave him till he wants to talk. I hate it though. Hes upset and i want to help him but if i try and talk to him when he isnt ready he will just get upset. What has Cal said to him that was so bad? I see Cal and begin to approach him but he sees me and walks away with a look of disgust on his face. Thats when it hits me. He knows. He didn't take it well by the looks of it.

Ethans POV:

Sitting in the staff room i think about what Caleb said. I know he wont let me off without an answer. I either have to pick the woman i live and lose my only family or pick Caleb and possibly lose the only person who has really got me. Why do this Cal! As he walks in i tell him I'll talk to him at home. He nods and walks off without a word. I have just 2 hours to make a decision. As i get up i head off to patients to take my mind off of everything. I hug Alicia as i leave and tell her i love her.

Calebs POV:

Its 6.30pm and waiting at home i hear Ethan walk in. He has Alicia with him. I look at her and scowl. As he walks in he takes off his jacket and sots down with her. I sit opposite as he begins to talk. "so when i told Cal about us he wasnt happy. He gave me an ultimatum basically. Chose you or him." Alicia looked at me shocked. "I knew you didn't like us together but really Cal!" i just shrugged and looked at Ethan as he continues. "I had till now to decide and after ages thinking about it i have decided. I dont want to lose either of you but Cal wont let me off without a decision. And so with that i choose..."


	6. Shock Discovery

Ethans POV:

Cal... As i see him smile i see Alicia looked shocked and disappointed at my decision. Before she says anything i speak "hes my family scoobie. Please understand that?" i look waiting for a response. Without saying a word she gets up wipes tears from her eyes and walks off dropping her engagement ring onto the floor. Cal sots beside me. "Well done nibbles. Right choice." He leaves to see patients as i sit and think about what just happened. Was it the right thing? He is my brother. The only family i have. So why do i feel like a horrid person.

Alicias POV:

I sit in the cubicle stalls in the bathroom crying and crying. How could he. I thought he loved me. I couldn't tell him now could i. Make him feel worse. I guess i have to do this alone now. As i clock out nerves begin to kick in. I just wish he was here with me. Im mad yes but i still love him. He made it clear who he chose though. Sitting and waiting felt like a lifetime as finally i walk in feeling more nervous than before. "Is anyone with you? I get added. I shake my head as we begin. As i stare up at the screen the doctor talks to me. "Perfectly healthy. Good strong heartbeat at 160bpm. How far are you Alicia?" "12 weeks and 6 days" i reply. Finishing up all the measurements i get up and walk out looking at the picture of my baby. Our baby. I guess this is it. Me and baby from now on. Just to decide whether or not to tell Ethan or just hide it. Either way im not making that decision just yet.


	7. Telling Someone

Alicias POV:

Its been 2 weeks since me and Ethan split. Everytime o see him i want to tell him about our baby but i don't. He chose Cal and that made it clear what he thinks of me. Walking into work i spot him straight away. Lowering my head i walk past him and into the staff room to get ready. "Alicia?" i hear his voice as i turn to face him. "You ok? You havent been yourself recently" he asks looking worried. "Fine Ethan" i say as i slam my locker and leave. Im becoming aware of my growing bump as i try to hide it under my scrubs. I cant hide this much longer. Unless...

Connies POV:

Paperwork. The worst thing about my job is this. Suddenly im interrupted by a knock on the door. "yes" i say as Alicia walks in. I need to speak to you " she says taking a seat. "I need some new scrubs. A size bigger please." I look at her confused as she tells me everything. "I cant tell Ethan. Not now. Please dont say anything to him." As she begins to cry i talk to her soothingly. "Alicia its not my place to say anything. I will order the scrubs and will come find you when they are here. Probably tomorrow they will be here" as she gets up to leave i say one last thing. "Alicia... Congratulations" she smiles at me as she leave to see her patients. Sitting i move the paperwork to one side. Alicia rings clear in my mind. The poor girl has been through so much and now this too. Ordering the scrubs i cant help but think of Ethan too. He should know what's going on but that's up to Alicia to tell him, if she tells him.


	8. Will They Be Together

Alicias POV:

Walking into work Connie calls me into her office. "Your scrubs. I another for when you get bigger too" she smiles at me. "Thank you Connie" i smile back as i walk towards the staff room and change into the new scrubs. Perfect. Cant tell im pregnant. As i close my locker Ethan walks into the room and looks at me. "Hi Alicia. How are you" he asks quietly. "Im ok thanks. Just about to see to patients." As i leave a wave of guilt come over me as i turn back to face the man i love. "Ethan. Meet me at the pub after work please. There is something i need to speak to you about" before he could answer i left and walked into the ED. Can i do this? He should know what's happening. As the day passes i stare up at the clock waiting for the shift to end. Finally 4.30pm and as i change back into my clothes i get a feeling of excitement at seeing him again. With everything i have dealt with i still love him. That will never change.

Ethans POV:

Waiting in the pub i see Alicia walking toward me. Now's the time to tell her the truth. To tell her how i really feel. As she sits down i look at her. Gorgeous. How could i have been so stupid! "Alicia i need to tell you something and it cant wait" she looks at me concerned as i finally speak up. "I love you. I always have and always will. Ever since we split i have regretted my decision. If Caleb cant hack us being together that isnt my problem its his. I love you and i want to be with you. I want us to have our Fairytale Wedding. As she looks at me a smile forms across her face. "I love you too Ethan. There is something else you need to know. I've known for a while but didn't say anything after what happened cus i was scared i guess." He looks at me as i close my eyes take a breath and say... "Ethan im pregnant"


End file.
